


Of Monsters and Men

by SophChoph



Category: AntiSeptiplier, Danti - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anger, Angst, Blood, Cuddles, Death, Demons, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Like Lots, Love, M/M, Mental Illness, Rage, Torture, Trust Issues, discontinued, goor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophChoph/pseuds/SophChoph
Summary: The day Mark got the voice in his head he should have known that everything had changed. In some ways for the better but in most ways for the worse.





	1. It Begins

It's finally the end of the day. Mark gets up from his recording chair after at least four hours of work, stretches, and goes to let Chica out one last time. As he opens the sliding glass door to let her out she bares her teeth and snarls into the cold night air.

“What is it girl? You see something? Come on it's ok. Chica… fine. You don't have to go. But you better not cause any trouble tonight!” Mark says to her pulling the door shut.

The hairs on her neck return to their normal fluffy mess and her happy smile returns. Mark affectionately rubs her head before heading back upstairs to shower. The water felt nice on his sore back. As comfortable as his recording chair was, sitting without moving for hours still did a number on your back. He stays in the shower until the water finally becomes cold. He turns the knob and dries the red floof that is his hair. He had recently had it dyed so some red bleeds onto the towel. He groans thinking about how he would have to wash it again! Mark slips into a pair of boxers and falls into the bed. It feels more comfortable than normal but that probably had to do with how exhausted he was. As bad as he wanted to sleep, however, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something was wrong. Chica never growls, even if there is something in the yard. It just wasn't in her nature. She was such a sweet and innocent fluff ball who wouldn't hurt a fly. She had only growled like that one other time and it had been at Jack. It had been the year before. He had stayed with Mark for the weekend because of PAX and one night she just snarled at him. It had made both of them jump back and do a double take. Jack hadn't felt well that day and had went back to Ireland the next day because PAX was over. Mark had called to check on him and he just blamed it on nerves. Jack had never enjoyed flying. That was the year that Anti had made an appearance. Now Mark knew Anti was only a character of Jack’s but the idea still gave him an uneasy feeling like he had now. Maybe it was just the fact that he had filmed Sophia’s Curse that day, which was a terrifying horror game. He brushed the thoughts aside. Now all he could think about was Jack. He did have a small attraction to the Irishman for a while now but had never said a word about it. There were the fans on the internet who were constantly shipping he and Jack. To tell you the truth sometimes he read the fanfic just so he could imagine what it could be like if he weren't such a coward. He fell asleep to these happy dreams but deep down was sad that they would never be true. He slept soundly but still had that bad feeling at the base of his spine.

In the morning he got up, made coffee, and put on his lucky flannel. Then he remembered that last night Chica never went outside. He calls her over and lets her outside. She instantly sprints out the door. Mark follows her to see if anything strange was in the yard. Nothing seemed to be out of place other than a few red specks on the grass which could have been from anything. He sighs before walking back in to eat a brisk breakfast. Eggs and toast would have to do. He lets Chica in then begins the day's work, recording both I Am Bread and Subnautica, then sending them off to Ethan and the rest of his editors. That uneasy feeling is still there. Lurking in the back of his mind. It's almost 6 at night now so he makes dinner. Tacos would do for tonight. Who doesn't love tacos? He plays with Chica a bit before going to let her outside again. By now it is 8 and completely dark. He slides open the door and once again Chica snarls into the dark. This time he notices something. In the darkness he can spot something glowing toxic green then disappearing as he looks at it. Now he really was going crazy. If anything could describe what he saw it would be the septiceye from Jack's channel. Wow. He needed more rest than he had thought. He closed the door and shuddered at the feeling that thing gave him. It just felt like pure evil. Sort of like when he looked into Anti’s eyes in those videos, but once again he was just a character.

**_Are you sure?_ **

Mark looks around to see the source of the voice but no one is there. Then again why would there? He did live alone. He shudders at the voice before getting into the shower. After a few minutes he hears it again-

**_Maybe he's real._ **

Ok. That was there. He for sure heard someone speak. The voice, however, was not normal. It was deep, dark, scary, evil, and a bit arousing all at the same time. But no one is there so he must be imagining it. He's probably just paranoid from all of his horror games that he's been doing.

**_You're not paranoid. I'm here._ **

The voice speaks again. Mark had to be going mad. The voice seemed to be just stuck in his head and was driving him insane.

“What do you want? You aren't even real! I'm talking to myself!” Mark yells grabbing his hair.

**_Oh Mark, I'm much more real than you want me to be…_ **

**_“Because I'm right behind you!”_ **

Mark spins around faster than lightning. Behind him is a man who looks almost identical to him, aside from a few key differences. One being its eyes. They were completely black other than a small glint of silver that took place of the iris. It was wearing a dark grey business suit. There is a faint red and blue tint surrounding it.

“Who are you and what the fuck do you want?!”

**_“My name is Darkiplier. A play on words yes, but it's simpler than having to explain everything else to your tiny brain. I'm you but not, as you can probably see. I look and sort of sound like you, and I'm also stuck with you. You can't get rid of me. As for what I want- that's much too complicated for you. You can't know that but I know I'll get what I want soon. It's mostly power but also so much more. Also I can hear what you are thinking. What I am is up to you but I have been here for a looong time. Longer than you can understand. Some will call me a demon and others call me a god. It's as simple as that. As for why I continue to insult your intelligence? That's simple. Your stupid. Back to what I am because your brain won't shut up about it. Once again I'm you but only sort of. All the parts of you that make you human like empathy and fear, I have none. I'm everything else. That's all. Love? That's funny. Now shut up so I can rest. I'll see you soon!”_** Dark says just before disappearing.

Mark just stares at the wall where Dark used to stand. He walks to his room still questioning what he just saw. He slips into bed and falls asleep. Then his dream begins.

_Mark walks down the street wearing Dark’s suit. He feels nothing but primal instinct telling him to hunt, kill, destroy. The whole world looks different, all the colors were muted and grey looking. There was not a single bright color or happy feeling. Just fear and despair. Mark kept walking until he found a dive bar on the outside of LA. He walked in, ordered a beer, and waited. He stalked through the bar until he found his target. It was what looked like a frat boy. He was wearing a hoodie and sitting alone at a table. Mark stared at him for a bit just to piss him off. The kid finally got up and approached him. “What the fuck do you want?” The kid asked over the loud rock music. “Nothing. Just wondering why they let a kid in here. You know bars are for grownups only.” Mark says in a dark evil voice. “Why don't you say that again bitch? You wanna go?” The boy challenges. “Sorry but I don't hit girls. Especially under age ones.” Dark says before walking out the bar and around the back. Just as he wanted him to the kid follows obviously looking for a fight. Dark would gladly oblige. Once the veil of darkness covered them Dark stoped. He could hear the kid on his tail. Perfect. “I'll teach you what for asshole!” The kid says before taking a swing at him. Dark catches his punch at the wrist. “Oh really?” He says just before crushing all the bones in his wrist and covering his mouth to mute the scream that followed. “You know you really should not fight people you don't know. For all you knew I was some weak jerk you could beat up. So wrong!” Dark says with a chuckle as he snaps the kid’s arm with one quick motion of the wrist. “Oh! What's that you've got there? Perfect.” He says as he pulls a knife out of the kid’s pocket. He flicks it open and pushes it against the boy’s collar bone chuckling as the kid squirms when blood wells up. He takes the knife to multiple parts of the boy's body loving every second. The blood on his hands made him so so happy. “Well unlucky for you I'm bored.” Dark states blandly as he cuts deep into the kid’s neck putting his hands into the blood that came up. Watching with relish as the life fades from his eyes when his lungs fill with blood and the fast pase of his heart fades to nothing. Dark sticks his fingers into his mouth loving the coppery taste. **“Well Markimoo wasn't that fun?”** Dark says._

Mark wakes up in a frenzy. He goes to move but groans at his soreness all over. His headache was fierce as well. He goes to rub his head but stops in his tracks as he sees his hands. They are a deep blood red. So was most of his body. He leaps out of the bed despite his body's obvious anger. He runs into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. His hair is crusted over along with the rest of him with dried blood. He jumps into the shower as fast as he could. After the water stops hitting the ground red he gets out. If he had all this blood on him than the dream must be real too. Mark turns on his computer and sure enough there are reports of a body found. The police are saying it was some kind of animal due to lack of evidence and the brutality of it.

**_You're lucky they are stupid._** The voice says obviously weaker. You can practically hear the smirk on his face.

Mark doesn't care to respond. Jack. Jack could help him. Mark calls many times but the Irishman never picks up. He composes himself before walking downstairs.

**_I wouldn't do tha-_** for some reason the voice shuts off.

Mark stops in the middle of the steps. Dark had sounded off. Almost not like a psychopath. He had almost sounded… worried. Mark shakes his head, brushing away the thought. He continues down the steps and walks into the kitchen to make some coffee. Mark stops as he feels the icy cold metal of a knife touch his throat.

**_“HeY TheRe MaRKimoO! TiMe for SoME fUn!”_** Says a glitchy voice. Mark knew that voice. He also knew that accent. This was none other than Anti.

 

 


	2. A Slight Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who, exactly, is really in control here?

Mark stands there completely frozen with fear. He can feel Anti breathing down his neck and something warm and wet is dripping onto his skin from where Anti hovers. Mark puts on a stone faced facade to try and hide his terror.

“What did you do to Jack and how are you here?” Mark asks hoping that the knife doesn't go any further.

 _“JacK is HeRe, he'S JuSt haVIng a LiTTle naP. And I haVe thE KniFe so I AsK thE QuesTIOns!”_ Anti says as his voice glitches around in both pitch and volume.

Mark's head starts to pound with the most terrible headache he's ever felt. It feels like a truck has just crashed into his brain then hit the gas multiple times. As much as he wants to fight it his vision starts to go black and he can't help but lean onto Anti for support, who jumps back hissing in surprise. Mark's vision is completely gone now but his headache is passing. **_Don't say anything. I'll help._** Dark says to him before taking full control. Mark’s vision goes black but then it is back he can see everything but he can't talk or do anything. Then Dark speaks.

 ** _“You know Anti, you really should know a tad bit more about a person before you go to fuck with them. I don't take kindly to someone attempting to murder my host.”_** Dark growls at Anti, doing something that causes the knife to fly from his hand and straight into Darks.

Anti just stares sputtering and glitching madly. His toxic green and black eyes widen as he is shoved down onto the floor, Dark towering over him. Anti glitches everywhere but can't break free from Dark’s iron grip. Anti feels an unknown feeling creep up his spine and send prickles all over. He does not like it. He bares his teeth and does the one thing he can, he sinks his overly pointed canines into Dark’s arm. Dark gasps in pain but does not let up.

“ ** _Not a good move Anti.”_** Dark says with a smirk.

Dark lifts one of his arms but a shadow of it is still on Anti’s shoulder. He waves his free hand and a large chain appears in it. He lifts Anti by the throat as he thrashes wildly in all direction. He takes the chain and wraps it all around Anti, completely trapping him. He lets him drop to the floor with a loud crack when the wooden floorboards under him snap. After Anti is on the ground looking defeated Dark decides to add insult to injury. He disappears for a few seconds before returning with a shock collar and remote. He snaps in around Anti’s slit and bleeding neck before snapping his fingers causing the chains to fall off onto the ground. Anti looks at Dark surprised wondering what he was doing. Dark chuckles before clicking a button on the remote causing electricity to shoot all through Anti. Anti yells a mix of surprise and pain as it courses through his body. Dark holds the button down laughing a bit watching Anti writhe in pain on the ground. It was rather amusing, but he didn't want to kill the little shit. He could tell that this particular host means something to Mark so he lets go. Anti is breathing heavily holding onto the collar.

 ** _“Now Anti. Would you mind giving us Jack back? Or would you care for another round? I'm fine with either really.”_** Dark says as he barely clicks the button sending a small shock.

 _“FinE YoU ArSe hoLe!”_ Anti almost screams.

He looks at Dark as the green fades from his eye and the other turns to its normal icy blue. The mans features are less pointed and his face is all around more human. The fear filling his eyes was also a dead giveaway as he looked around.

“Where the fook am I an’ who da hell are you?!” The Irishman yells looking at Dark.

Dark chuckles a bit at the man. He certainly is spirited. Not many who see Dark for the first time have such courage and confidence.

“I'm sorry we had to meet this way Jack. My name is Dark. I believe you know my host, Mark.” Dark says brushing some dust from his shoulder. Dark was quiet a bit larger than mark and his eyes could freeze a lake over in the dead of summer. This scares Jack quite a bit. Dark offers a helping hand to Jack, who ignores it and helps himself up. 

 ** _“Fine then. If you are going to be rude, then you can have Mark back. I hope we can meet again on a day when you aren't going to be a little shit.”_** Dark says curtly before sitting on a chair and letting Mark have control.

Mark snaps back and looks around quickly noticing the frighten Irishman across the room from him.

“Jack!” Mark yells before running over to him. “Is it really you?”

“It's really me Merk. Are you ok? Did Anti hurt ya in any way? And since when did you have one of em too?” Jack asks instantly regretting all of the questions.

“No he didn't. He did give me quite the scare though. And I don't really know. He made a grand appearance earlier today. Then with Anti… he kind of just took control. How long have you had Anti?” Mark asks now more concerned for his friend. Last Halloween Anti had slit Jack’s throat. Had that been real?

“He came in around last September. He randomly just ad showed up in ma dreams then it went along from dere. And I know your think’n about it so no he didn't really slit my throat. Well he did but he didn't let me die. He did somethin that fixed me up just fine. See? No scar.” Jack said, his normal glow returning.

“Well I'm glad your ok. Did you fly here or what? Do you know how you got here?” Mark asks.

“Last ting I remember is feelin really sick back home in Ireland. Next thing I know I'm laying on your floor with a more muscular and scary you starin straight at me. Plus your eyes were a fiery red so that was a tad startling as well.” Jack says with a soft chuckle.

“Do you want to stay the night? The guest bed just needs sheets or you can have my bed if you want. I wasn't really expecting company.” Mark says rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly. “Oh here let me help you with that. What the fuck Dark?” Mark says unhooking the shock collar from Jack's neck.

**_Well how else was I supposed to keep him from killing you? Also tell Jack I'm sorry for startling him. He seems to be afraid of me now._ **

“Merk ya good?” Jack asks a bit worried about his friend’s blank expression.

“Oh yeah I'm fine sorry. Not used to someone living in my head. Great now I sound insane. He was just explaining himself and he also wants you to know he's sorry for scaring you so much. It was never his intention. He says he just wanted to make sure it was you and not Anti. To be sure I was safe.” Mark explains.

“Well can he hear me?” Jack asks, wanting to know if Dark could hear everything they were saying.

Mark thinks about this for a second. **_Yes I can. I can also see and hear what you are thinking about. You have some very... interesting thoughts towards Jack by the way._**

“Yeah he can. Apparently he can also stalk my brain if he wants to also. Hey you want to get that guest room ready? I'm used to being up this late but you have jet lag to deal with. Come on.” Mark says after Jack had let out a huge yawn.

They get the sheets from Mark's closet and put them on the guest bed.

“See you in the morning Jack. Just give a yell if you need anything. I'm not exactly the heavy sleeper type.” Mark says. Jack nods as he closes Jack's door.

Mark wonders for a moment what exactly Anti can do to Jack and gets a bit worried. He pushes the thoughts away though. He chooses to question Dark instead. When he gets into his bedroom and collapses into bed he starts thinking. Have you ever killed anyone Dark? **_Yes_**. How many? **_Too many to count._** Do you feel guilty at all? **_Not in the slightest. I kill for no other reason than to kill. It does make me stronger however._** Was that dream really real? **_Yes. And that was also the reason I could do what I did tonight. I knew something bad was coming so I decided to prepare. Also it's always fun to mess with a host._** So you've done this before? **_I've been around for thousands of years._** Who was your last host? **_That's information you will not get. I can tell you my favorite host was that priest during the crusades. I don't think there was a single one of us who didn't have fun in that time._** So how many of you are there? **_Lots._** And all you do is go into people's minds and fuck them up? **_Basically. It's pretty fun._** That's pretty messed up. **_Oh we are about every bit of messed up that you could possibly be. Our sole purpose is to kill and cause mayhem, but each of us has our own personality. We all go about our tasks in different ways. Anti for example is just an animal. He could care less if you were 1 or 100. He will kill you in the most terrible of ways without the slightest hesitation. I would know. I've seen it happen and when it does no one in about a 5 mile radius is safe. Me I'm more… particular. I like to let their fear for me fester. I do have a bit of a violent streak though._** What are you, like demons or something? **_You could say that. Now I may be a demon of some sorts, but I still need sleep. And the only way that will happen is if you go to sleep because your brain is extremely loud._** And you won't kill anyone this time? I don't really feel comfortable with Jack down the hall. **_I won't kill anyone. Especially Jack. I haven't heard from Anti in a long time. Last time I saw him he was when we did that one job together and that didn't end too well. Now go to sleep!_** Mark listens not wanting Dark to go back on his word. He sleeps silently and soundly. He's woken up in the morning by a loud crash coming from down the hall. He puts on a shirt muttering “Shit shit shit shit!” As he runs into the hall expecting the worst situations possible. Laughter booms from Jack's room and Mark runs faster.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for posting so late. I've had school and about a thousand other things but I've been writing and trying to perfect this every chance I get. I hope you guys like and thanks for almost 70 reads! Comment what you think and any ideas you may have! I will answer in a reasonable amount of time I promise! Thank you again guys and bu-bye!


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things are shared.

Mark runs as fast as he can down the hall and bursts into Jack’s room. Rage fills every tiny space in Mark's body as he sees Jack on the floor crying with a dark green tinted shadow standing over him. Mark yells for Dark in his mind. **_And why do you call Mark?_** KILL. THAT. BASTARD! Mark screams in his mind letting Dark take over.

 ** _“Oh Anti! I also forgot to tell you that Jack is also. OFF. LIMITS!”_** Dark growls out with a sick grin lunging for the shadow.

Jack is very confused. One second Anti was making him kill everyone he loved and telling him that everything was his fault and next thing Dark was wrestling with a shadow. Dark was fighting ruthlessly. They both are going at each other with tooth and nail. The sounds coming from the two were nothing human. Dark’s deep animalistic growls and Anti’s hissing fill the room. Dark hits Anti hard enough to knock him to the ground giving Dark a small break.

 ** _“Jack GO!”_** Dark yells through the fighting and Jack gladly listens.

Dark watches to make sure Jack had left before slamming the door shut. He grabs Anti by the throat and pulls him to his feet. He gives him quite a few punches to the face and gut before slowing down enough to speak.

 ** _“Anti I thought you would be smart enough to realize that I am much stronger than you think. I am better than you in every way possible.”_** Dark says shadows covering the two of them, trapping and burning Anti. **_“I've killed little viruses like you so many times. You are absolutely nothing! But frankly I like you. And therefore I don't want to kill you. You can hurt anyone who is NOT in this house. This place is MINE!”_** He yells while continually punching Anti.

The shadows Dark had created begin to dissipate and the shadowy Anti that Dark had just been punching falls to the floor in a crumpled and cowering heap. Dark flicks away with his hand causing him to disappear. Anti was back in Jack’s body and not causing problems. Dark fixed his appearance before going to find Jack. He searched the hall closet before going into Mark’s room. There he found Jack curled up in Mark’s bed crying. Dark walked over to Jack and sat on the edge of bed. At this he lets Mark have back control. He wasn't good at nice and comforting things. Mark looks at his crying friend and puts a hand on his back. Jack looks up from the pillow and wipes his face.

“Jack you ok? Did Anti hurt you?” Mark asks, voice full of concern for his friend.

“N-no. Not really anyway. I did urt someone though. At least I think I did. First thing I was going to sleep then Anti shows up. He tells me all des horrid things. How I am nothin, no one cares about me, and that he could kill me and no one in this world would care. It got to the point where I was believing him. Then all the sudden I was back home. I was walking down the streets and went inta a pub. It was quite crowded and my hand was all twitchy and shite. I don't really know what happened after that. From what I remember I punched this big guy in the face then walked out. Turns out he had friends and they were not happy and neither was he. They followed me out into the street and I led them into a back alley. I turned on them and started to talk. I didn't want to be there but I couldn't move. He killed them Merk! He killed them and used my hands to do it. It was vile and disgustin. He took one of their knives and trew it in their head. The sick thing is that he was the lucky one. Both rush me and I just move out of the way and they hit the bricks behind me. Both were out cold but I guess that wasn't good enough for him. I walked over to the water spicket behind me and filled my hands with the cold water. I splashed it on one of them and poof, he was awake. I climbed on top of him and was holding him down, which I shouldn't ave been able to do considerin he was twice my size. He was beggin fer mercy and to let him take his friend to ta hospital. The whole time I was just shaking my head side to side tellin him no. All the sudden I had these… claws is how I would describe them. They were black long and sharp. I dug them deep in the man's shoulder as he cried out in pain. When he got a bit too loud I took the claws to this throat. I etched in his neck so carefully as he bled out on my hands.i just got up from that dead body then just kicked the other guy’s head in. He licked the claws then I was back in your room. He made me kill you, Chica, my mom, my sisters, Wade, and Bob. It hurt so much Merk!” Jack cried leaning into Mark's comforting touch. Mark doesn't know how to respond.

“Jack, first of all you are not nothing. There are people who care about you. You have millions of fans who care for you and so many others. Hell, I care about you. And the person who may or may not have killed those people, that wasn't you. That thing, whatever he is, he will never be loved by anyone. No one will ever want him and he knows it. Jack, I want you to know that no matter what I will care. And when I saw Anti above you, I had no clue that one person could feel so angry. I want you safe no matter what, and that is why you are staying right here. And so am I. No if, ands, or buts about it.” Mark says holding his friend tightly. Jack nods and curls up on the other side of the bed. Mark sighs before pulling the cover up over himself. Jack's soft breaths gently getting slower eventually lull Mark to sleep. Then his dream begins. He's in a dark room with a long table and two chairs. There is a lantern in the middle of it giving the room an eerie glow. He sits down.

 ** _“Good to finally talk to you face to face. I hate that whole mumbling and shit. It's annoying as hell. Anyways good to see you Mark.”_** Dark says sitting in the other chair.

“I guess I can say likewise. Thank you for saving Jack earlier. And then for letting me have control again. Now what do you need? I don't think you would call me here for no reason. I don't see you as the chit chat type.” Mark says shifting a bit.

 ** _“You're smarter than you look. Yeah, I'm not the chit chat type. I came to tell you that in order for me to keep Jack safe, I need to kill sooner or later. I can block you from seeing anything and I'll make it quick. No one will ever know that it was you.”_** Dark says straight forward placing his folded hands onto the table. Mark stares at him dumbfounded and at a loss for words. **_“Yeah I know it's kind of hard to let something of that magnitude sink in. I'd tell you that I don't like it either but I do. I really do. Sorry about that, well, not really, but there is no other way. I used a lot of energy tonight. And I need more if I am going to be able to fight off Anti again. He will come back Mark. He always does.”_** He says frankly. Mark cradles his face in his hands, pondering over his awful choice.

“fine.” He says so softly it's almost inaudible. “For Jack.” As soon as the words leave Mark’s lips everything goes black. He wakes up in bed with a bit of dark crimson under his nails. Mark shoots up out of bed and into the bathroom attempting to scrub the evidence from his hands. **_It's done. I assume you can tell that._** The voice rings in Mark’s mind. After a few minutes of scrubbing he gets the last of the blood off which is perfect because Jack wakes up just then.

“Mornin Merk!” The Irishman says groggily still wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning Jack. You good?” Mark asks still concerned for his friends and whoever was on the receiving end of his hands. **_You know exactly what happened to them Mark. Just start to accept it. It will be easier on you._** Mark shakes off the disgusting feeling that had just shook his spine.

“I'm fine I guess. Ay, you have any coffee? I usually drink at least 2 cups of that shite.” Jack says, his normal smile returning. Mark smiles at this. Damn Mark really had it bad. **_You know Mark some of these thoughts are kind of disgusting. You should tell some of this to Jack. Most of it is so sweet that it makes me want to vomit. I'd rather be stuck with Anti than in here right now!_** Mark ignores the comments and walks downstairs to make coffee. He lets Chica outside and turns on the coffee machine. As if almost on cue Jack bursts into the room and grabs the biggest mug on the shelf. That cup lasted a good 5 minutes. So Jack had ended up drinking 3 giant mugs full and Mark had 1 cup.

“Hey Jack! Why don't you go outside and play with Chica?” Mark said hoping to get a tad bit of quiet and a moment to clear his head. Jack nods and rushes out the door with a tennis ball. **_Well it's about time Jesus he was getting on my nerves. You really need to say at least a few of these. I have never heard more sexual thoughts in my lifetime. And my time in hell. That's a very long time mind you!_   **God Ok, Fine! I’ll hint at it Alright **? _You better. Or else I'm going to take over while you are sleeping and show him what you really want!_** Mark shudders at this and then Jack walks in.

“Ay Merk, can I tell ya a few tings?” Jack says nervously, causing his Irish accent to thicken.

“Yeah of course. You always can. I actually wanted to say a few things myself. Come on let's go sit down.” Mark says rubbing the back of his neck. They walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

“So uh I guess I'll go first t’en. I, well, I like ya Merk. More tan I should. I know you probably think I'm weird an don wanna see me anymore an-” Jack is stopped suddenly by Mark’s lips pressing against his own. Jack’s eyes widen at the act but he doesn't stop it. In fact he parts his lips slightly so that Mark is able to deepen the kiss. Mark finally pulls back and places his head onto the Irishman’s.

“If you can't tell I like you too. I have for a while now and that's actually what I was about to tell you. I. Like. You. Jack. Now you want to go make some breakfast I'm starved.” Mark says pulling Jack off of the sofa.

“Sure ya goof!” Jack says with a smile that could shine through space. The joy coming from the two of them was so extreme that even in the depths of his mind, Mark could hear Dark’s chuckles and “I told you so’s”. These couple of minutes made Mark forget all of these awful things that had happened. He was with Jack and happy and he would focus on this for a bit. He needs it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would give our boys a break for the time being. It won't last...


	4. Good times don’t last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good times don’t last. Especially for these 2.

“MERK! Ya forgot to turn on the damn oven! That’s why da bacon is takin so long!” Jack yells out as he walks into the kitchen.

“Well turn it on then! Hey I’m going to start a recording soon, you want to be in it? I bet the fans would love it!” Mark calls back from the living room as he runs upstairs to prep his recording equipment. Dark you better not try anything while I record. I need this to be as normal as possible, ok? **_I won’t make any promises. In fact I think they would like me. I know I do._** Egotistical asshat. **_That part I got from you!_** And then both were silent because Mark had to concentrate. No matter how many times he did it, getting all the mics ready and plugged in right, sinking the right headphones with the correct computer, setting the monitor’s FPS for that particular game, and then booting up his PC for the game, was not an easy task. And now he had to do it twice. Once the recording stuff was set Mark walks downstairs to eat and gat Jack. He walks down to see Jack staring blankly at a wall.

“Uh, Jack? You good there?” Mark asks, a bit worried. Jack snaps out of his dazed state and looks back at Mark.

“Wa- oh, um… yeah. I’m good Merk. Just got a little distracted is all. Notin to worry about! Anyway so what are we playin?” Jack notices his friend still looks very concerned. “Merk I’m fine. I was just thinking about some things. No need to worry!”

Mark is still not convinced but he plays along with his friend’s ploy not wanting to upset him. Infact that was probably the worst thing he could do. “Ok Jack. I won’t ask anything more but please tell me if something, or someone, is bugging you. I’ll do my best to help ok? Now on a lighter note we are going to play some PUBG. Zombies or no zombies? Your choice.” Mark asks smiling and putting his arm around Jack. He wondered for a moment what they were. I mean earlier that morning they had basically made out on the couch. That was more than friends wasn’t it? As it turns out Jack was thinking the same exact thing.

“Hey Merk? W-what are we? After dis mornin I mean.” Jack asks curiously. Mark thinks about the question that he was going to ask only moments ago. “Whatever you want us to be.” He says pulling Jack even closer to him. “Boyfriends. I want ya to be my boyfriend.” Jack says melting into Mark’s soft touch. “Well in that case Sean William McLoughlin will you be my boyfriend?” Mark ask pushing Jack back so that he could say the words by staring into his icy blue eyes. **_Mark, as completely thrilled ,not, I am for you keep your guard up. Something’s not right about this. It’s too good to be true. Just… be careful._** Shut up Dark. Just let me be happy for once. And at that Dark went silent. Mark made a mental note to apologize later in private. The guy wasn’t all that bad. He looked back at Jack and forgot all of it. He smiled at his friend, no, boyfriend and placed his lips firmly against Jack’s. The energy between the two could have been felt a mile away, with their lips locked and hands roaming. Jack parted his lips allowing Mark access and he takes it. Their two tongues fight for dominance, and Mark wins. Jack puts his hands under Mark’s shirt and rubs them on his chest, causing Mark to take in a sharp breath. He could feel his pants growing tighter This made Jack give a huge smirk at the instant reaction. Mark stood up with Jack cradled in his arms.

“We’ve still got to record. As much as I would love to fuck you into tomorrow, we still have work to do and after I need to go get groceries because someone ate everything.” Mark explained, making Jack look like a cooked lobster for more than one reason. The first part mostly. They got to the top of the stairs, Jack still being held bridal style by Mark. Mark puts Jack down when they get to the recording room.

“Ok so how do you want to do this? Us, I mean. Do you want to tell them now or do you want to wait a bit? Because there are so many fans I know would just screech if I said ‘Septiplier away’ into the microphone in that deep voice that I can do. OH! And then you could walk on screen right after I say that! And then-“ Mark begins but then Jack places his finger onto Mark’s lips.

“Shhhh. We need to start dis or else ta upload will be late. We will do dat bit that ya jus said and den I’ll sit nex to ya. You will put yer arm round me den poof they know. Now let’s play!” Jack says before placing a soft kiss on Mark’s forehead before walking out of the camera’s view. Jack have a signal and then Mark pushed record.

“Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and I just have one thing to say. Septiplier away!” He whispered the last bit in his world's quietest let's play voice. Almost as soon as the words left his lips Jack came on screen and sat down next to him. Mark places his arm around Jack’s shoulder and the game begins.

“And we will see all you doods… IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOO!” Jack yells at the screen as the video comes to a close.

“Well now we wait to see the fangirls screech on the comments. That was really fun. I guess we’re going to do that quite a bit. Hey I need to buy us some food. The cabinets are basically empty!” Mark said after the video was said and done. This was really the most fun he had ever had while playing a game with one of his friends. Well not friend anymore, this was his boyfriend now.

“Ok, but ya better get me some cookies!” Jack says with a smirk. Mark chuckled.

“I’ll get the biggest pack I can find. I’ve gotta go now. Love you Jack!” Mark says as he kisses the Irishman once more before standing up and walking out of the recording room. As he walks downstairs he feels… lighter. Like a weight of an entire person just lifted off of him. It feels really weird. As he gets downstairs he pats Chica’s fluffy head, grabs his keys, and starts for the door. Then he feels arms on his shoulders. He spins around to see none other than Dark standing before him.

“ ** _I can’t stay like this for long without detrimental effects toward you but I can get you to listen to me FOR ONCE!”_** Dark grabs Mark’s arm and pulls him outside. **_“Something is not right. Anti would never be this quiet for so long. And if you don’t notice that then you are even more stupid than I first believed. Just listen to me, I’m going to be keeping an eye on Jack through ways you will not understand so if I say something is wrong, snap out of this playing house mode you seem to be in and book your sorry ass back home FAST! Anti hasn’t fed in a while so he will be filled with bloodlust and have even worse judgment than normal, so it could mean Jack’s life. Do you understand me?”_** Dark asks in a tone so threatening that Mark could only nod in his presence. This made Dark crack a small grin at scaring the daylights out of his host before returning to the recesses of Mark’s mind. The weight was back to Mark and he shook off the fear he felt and walked down the driveway and got into the car, leaving Jack alone at home. Jack had seen the whole conversation from the upstairs window and seeing Dark still send shivers down his spine even though he wasn’t going to hurt him. He shakes off the chill and heads downstairs. The house was so boring without Mark there so Jack had no clue how the guy could stand to live here alone. He plays tug of war with Chica for a while before heading into the kitchen to help out by cleaning the dishes. They had started to pile up in the sink after all. He stops for a moment to think about Mark and the moment the two had just shared, the thoughts of his now boyfriend making him smile ear to ear.

  
“ _It Is JUsT sUch A shAMe tHat HeS nOT HErE tO saVe YoU NoW JaCkAbOy. HE LeFt YoU aLone Here ANd Now YoU aRe mine!”_ Anti screams, completely crazed from the lack of blood he has spilt recently. “ _LaST TiME hE SAvEd YOUr soRRY ArSE, BuT nOt thIs TiMe. THis TimE DaRk Is noT heRe tO sAVE YoU!_ ” He screeches as he shoves Jack against the counter tops making him crumble to the ground in pain. Anti looks around for a “toy” to use on him. He goes into the knife drawer to be greeted by a glistening knife about 7 inches long. The evil smirk on his face grows even wider as he drinks in all of the fear emanating from Jack, who is still cowering in the corner. He walks over to him, knife in hand. He grabs ahold of Jack’s hair and yanks him up to his feet. He stares Jack straight in the eyes as he plunges the knife into Jack’s thigh, hitting the bone. Jack screams in complete agony as Anti watches him once again crumble to the floor. Anti crouches down and begins to spin the knife back and forth making the wound grow larger and the tip drill a hole into the bone. Just then the door flew open and in stepped a furious Mark.

  
“ANTI!! YOU ARE DEAD!!”

 


	5. Don’t Burn Your Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You would be NOTHING without me. I made you who you are today,”

Anti turns around to face the fuming man behind him, only to smirk as he pushes the knife harder causing another scream to come from Jack. That’s all Mark can take before he charges the glitching demon. **_Mark no! Let me handle it! He will kill you!_** Dark screams in an attempt to get Mark’s attention but he is too full of rage to take any notice. Anti only smirks as his fist meets Mark once he was close enough.

“ _AW HoW sWEet. THe liTTlE PeT wAnTs to saVe iTs PITiFUl FRiEnD! Now lOOk aT yoU. YOu CaN'T do A sINgLe tHiNg aS HE LieS ON tHe flOOr BLeeDInG beCaUsE yOU weRE so StupID AND LeFt HIm aLOnE. No HE Is GOIng to wAtch you DIE!”_ Anti screeches as he glitches forward to punch Mark straight in the gut. Dark has had enough. It would hurt but he needs to take over or else Mark will die. He forces Mark out of the way and takes full control of the body. As soon as he has full control he brings up the shadows, which ensnare Anti’s legs and pull him to the ground. He doesn’t stay there for long though. He had just fed so he and Dark were equally matched this time. Anti creates a toxic green ball of energy between his hands and fired it at Dark with an animalistic snarl. The shot grazes Dark’s shoulder, which stung like a bitch, and causes a scarlet stream to begin to trickle down his arm. He puts a hand over the wound and grins.

“ ** _Well it looks like someone has learned some new tricks. Let me tell you something, SO HAVE I!”_** Dark states, losing his cool at the end and letting his shell finally break, surrounding him in a dancing aura of red and blue. His eyes gleam like two suns as he glares at Anti with pure hatred. He looks around, mutters something incomprehensible, and instantly engulfs the two in a veil of black nothingness. Anti looks around but can’t see the shadowy demon standing directly behind him. Dark stays still, soaking in the fear coming from Anti as he stays completely hidden from sight. He decides to make it worse. He decides to do what he does best… manipulation.

“ ** _Don’t like the dark Anti? The mystery? The unknown? I can feel your fear Anti. It comes from you like the scared little child you are. Without me you would be NOTHING! I made you what you are now. I took you under my wing when you were nothing but a pitiful little piece of dirt who knew nothing. You were everyone’s little bitch. The laughing stock in all of Hell. Man, you even listed to Delix! That guy is nothing! I broke him with a snap of my finger. I cared for you. I brought you to your first host. I gave you EVERYTHING! I stood by your side in times of war. But then you decide to throw all of that away. You decide to literally stab me in the back after everything I’ve done for you, after everything we did together, after everything you said to me, after all of the feelings. You little LIAR! And now here we are, you nothing more than a pitiful ball of clay, nothing more than what you were when I found you. All because of words. Amazing to me how you can be manipulated so easily to do my bidding. You useless little glitch bitch. You mean nothing!”_** Dark’s voice echoes throughout the darkness, as if taunting Anti. At this point Anti is on the ground trying to drown out the sound screaming as it is all in vain. Dark watches him and feels a small bit of sympathy for the cowering demon. He could feel the flood of emotions coming from the shaking Anti. Sorrow, rage, guilt, uncertainty, anxiety, and fear all came from his body, his shaking breaths shallow and fast. He can’t help but feel bad for the young demon, but he can’t show any weakness. It had gotten to the point that Anti was so unstable that Dark let himself show. His eyes are the first things that pierce the darkness and catch Anti’s frantic looks all around. His pointed fangs chattering together and eyes clenched in pure fear as Dark slowly but confidently approaches. Dark simply lifts his hand and the shadows bend to lift Anti to his feet. He walks closer until he is only inches from Anti.

“ _IF yOu’RE GOING to kiLL ME gEt iT OvER WiTH.”_ Anti says through chattering teeth. Dark frowns at the statement.

“ ** _Look me in the eyes when you speak to me,”_** Dark grabs Anti’s chin and makes him meet his gaze “ ** _if I wanted to kill you I would have already. I may hate you at this point but I like my prey to put up a fight. It’s no fun when they willingly surrender. As I said before, I may hate you, but I still consider you an… acquaintance. I won’t say friends, you have pushed that too far, but I’m not going to kill you, UNLESS you pose a serious threat to those in MY house. I said it once I’ll say it again. Stay away from my host and all others under MY roof and you can do whatever you want. You could kill a hundred people and I won’t say or do anything about it, but hurt Mark or Jack or Chica and I will be on you faster than you can say oh shit. Do you understand?”_** Dark asks still holding Anti in a serious and threatening gaze. Anti simply nods still shaking from Dark’s previous speech. Dark takes this as enough and calls off the shadows that surround them, bringing them back into the kitchen. Jack is awake but still hasn’t moved or attempted to remove the knife. Dark gives Anti a stinging glare and at that he was gone with nothing but a puff of neon green smoke. Jack gave a shudder as then a groan as Anti re entered his body. Dark patches his broken shell, hiding the red and blue and returning his eyes to their normal black pits before approaching Jack whose breathing had shallowed from the pain and blood loss. Dark comes up close to him and bends onto his knees.

“ ** _This is going to hurt like a bitch, but I know Mark doesn’t have the balls to do it, so I’m going to take out the knife. Brace yourself.”_** Dark says in attempt to calm the petrified man. As soon as he grabs the knife and it makes the smallest motion Jack screams. Dark clenched it harder and yanks it out completely causing Jack to pass out from the agonizing pain that had shot through his entire body at that moment. Dark held the knife in his hand and noticed how badly Jack was bleeding, so that son of a bitch must have served or at least cut the femoral artery. Dark musters up the strength to summon a small blue flame and heats the knife until it is white. Then he takes Jack’s leg and pulls it out straight to give best access to his thigh. He places the knife directly over the cut and listens as the skin melts all around it. The potent coppery smell filling the room reminded him just how much he wants to feed. He’ll tell Mark that later. He lifts the knife and looks at his work. It’s not pretty but it saved Jack’s life so it was worth it. He found some bandages from the upstairs hall closet that he assume are leftovers from when Mark had his surgery a few years ago. He grabs all he can find and wraps those around Jack’s leg so he can’t see the charred skin underneath the bandages. He can feel Mark pushing for control so he lets him have it. The second Mark turns and sees Jack motionless on the floor he begins to panic. **_He’s fine. Anti shouldn’t bother him or you anymore. He knows I’ll kill him if he does and now he knows I can. The knife had severed the femoral artery so I had to cauterize it in order for him not to bleed to death. Due to the pain Jack is going to be out for at least a few hours if not days, although Anti being with him will speed up his healing whether Anti wants to or not, but he’s going to be in pain for at least a week. His bone does have a hole in it after all._** Dark explains. Mark falls to the ground next to his fallen angel with tears in his eyes and full of guilt.

“I did this. This is my fault I never should have left you. I was stupid and got you hurt because of how blind I was. I saw you this morning and I should have known it was Anti. I’m so, SO, sorry.” Mark sobs into Jack’s almost motionless body. He blamed himself for everything that had gone wrong that day. He left Jack. He argued with Dark about turning back even though he said he wouldn’t. He didn’t listen when Dark said to let him have control and only made matters worse. He never could do anything right. Not a single thing he did would ever matter and neither would he. **_Stop it. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your ass up and help make a place for Jack. Your bed would be the safest place so you can watch his breathing. Go change your sheets and get all of your spare pillows. Then I’ll help you carry him upstairs. Also you aren’t nothing. You happen to be one of the bravest, I’ll be it stupidest, person I have ever met. That is a complement. Sort of. NOW GET YOUR SORRY ASS MOVING!_** Dark yells to Mark and Mark instantly gets up to begin to do the chores he was told to do. He grabs the pillows from every room, changed all of their cases, and re made the bed. Then he goes downstairs to get Jack. **_This is going to feel weird but we are going to split your body now. You will have control and so will i that way you will have the strength of two people. Ready set lift!_** And at that Mark lifted Jack like he was a sack of feathers. They carried him up the stairs and down the hall to Mark’s bedroom. _Thank you Dark. I really appreciate all you did today. Jack would be dead without you. Thank you._ **_Don’t thank me. It was a rational thing to do. I won’t do it tonight but I will have you know that I need to feed sooner rather than later. Have a decent evening and goodnight._** Mark sits there and sighs as reality dawned on him. This was his new life. He would constantly have another being inside of him, his boyfriend was in constant danger, and nothing would be normal again. But at least he has Jack was his last thought before drifting off to sleep with his arm draped around the love of his life. So if that’s how it had to be, the trouble is all worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Comments would mean so much even if you tell me it sucks (which it probably does)


	6. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and Dark both have a lot of regrets on their shoulders.

Mark starts to shift as his sleep comes to an end. He looks over at the person he loves most in the world lying there. He ignores the thoughts that tell him it’s his fault and places a soft kiss on his head. He hears a noise and turns to look and see what had caused it since Chica was downstairs. There at the end of the bed was Anti in all of his terrible glory.

 _“DoN't calL DarK. I'M nOt hEre tO hUrt EItheR Of you. I knOw it’s HaRD BuT jUsT tRust me.”_ Anti says. His glitching has slowed a lot since Mark last saw him threatening him only hours before. Anti slowly moves closer to Jack and that Mark does not like.

“Don’t you fucking think about touching him.” Mark says in a wary and angry tone as he sits up.

“ _I’m NOt going tO kILL him. HE maY yell bUt i'M doIng whAt's best foR hiM. Trust Me.”_ Anti says continuing to go closer to Jack.

“Now give me one damn reason why I would ever do that? Hmm? I mean you are the one who did this and then got your ass handed to you for it.” Mark said. That stops Anti who flinches at the mention of the events earlier.

“ _I’m goInG to HeLP him. I CaN do PLeNTy Of haRm bUt I can AlSo fiX mY miSTakes. IM going To tOUch his cUt to speEd up tHe heaLing. YOu do WaNt him to WAke up withiN tHe neXT 15 minutes, don't yoU?”_ Anti says, using the first bit as a slight threat against Mark’s flaring temper. Mark decides to let Anti do his thing.

“Fine. Do whatever you want, but don’t think about pulling anything funny.” Mark says compliantly. Anti nods in response and walks over to his sleeping host. He pulls off the sheets and lifts up the leg of Jack’s boxers, exposing the red stained bandage wrapped around his thigh. He unwraps it it showing the charred and scabbed over skin underneath. Mark grits his teeth upon seeing it because he is reminded of who did it and how much that made him despise Anti. Anti takes in a deep breath and places his hand on the wound. He tightens his eyes shut as his veins leading toward his hand all begin to glow the same toxic green as his eyes and a soft glow envelops his entire body. For the first time since he passed out Jack made a sound. It was small and weak but Mark had heard it. Anti continues to keep his hand on Jack and the longer he does the more Jack moves. Anti at this point is breathing very heavily and looks exhausted. Jack is becoming more and more restless with every second, then finally after only about 10 minutes a miracle happened. Jack opened his eyes. Upon seeing Anti he instantly reeled back and kicked him hard in the chest with both legs, knocking Anti backwards and causing his head to hit the wall hard. He looked like he was out cold. Mark looked over at Jack’s leg and saw that the huge ugly wound was now nothing more than a small scar you may get from a bug bite. He looks at it for only a moment more before throwing himself at Jack, encasing the man in a hug and showering his face in too many kisses to count.

“Your ok! I can’t believe it! The bastard actually held his word. And about that,” Mark looks over at Anti who is out cold on the floor “I’ll get him after. Right now I just want to know about you. Are you ok? Do you hurt? Do you need food? Water? Do you-” Jack interrupts him mid question.

“I’m ok. I don’t ‘urt but I do feel kinda weird. I don’t want any food or water. I don’t know what happened. Last thing I remember…” Jack thinks for a moment after the last part and looks down at his now perfectly fine leg. “What was dat part bout ta bastard keeping his word?” He asks Mark inquisitively.

“Anti showed up about 20 minutes ago and started going towards you. I was extremely suspicious so I told him not to touch or come near you. He told me to trust him and I asked him why the hell would I do that. He told me he would fix his mistakes and said you would wake up, so I went along with it. Worst case I have Dark beat the shit out of him again. And then he put his hand on your leg and the best way I can describe it is he glowed green. Next thing I know you are awake and knocking him out. Speaking of which,” Mark begins to get up to carry Anti downstairs to the couch but is interrupted by Dark standing in front of him.

 ** _“I’ve got him. I’ll take care of Anti, you deal with your boyfriend.”_** Dark states blandly as he takes Anti from the floor and dissolves into a puff of smoke before their eyes. He ended up just going downstairs still cradling Anti in his arms. He places the glitch demon on the sofa and watches as he sleeps sighing. He had always looked so peaceful when he slept. He sort of missed this, being near him and not having to fight or watch his back. It had been so long since he had been at peace like this. Without thinking Dark reaches down and tucks Anti’s hair behind his ear. He regrets most of the words he had said earlier. He hadn’t meant most of them. It’s just… when someone he cares for is harmed he loses control of his anger. And sometimes that anger has a tendency to lash out at other people he cared about. That was the truth, he now realized. He cared for Anti still. Their last mission ended badly for both. They had let their feelings toward each other get the best of both of them and in the way of the mission.

Flashback

 _ **“Anti, I love you.”**_ Dark breathes out as he clutches his naked partner close to his sweat covered body.

“ _LoVe you too DaRk._ ” Anti said as he nuzzles into the crook of Dark’s neck, causing him to chuckle at the tickling feeling it gave him when Anti’s soft breaths danced across his toned bare skin.

“ ** _Goodnight, kitten.”_** Dark said tucking Anti’s toxic looking hair behind his ear so that he can see his eyes. His gorgeous green eyes.

“ _Night, Darky_.” Anti sighs already almost asleep from Dark’s soft caresses. Dark smiles as he watches his love slowly fall asleep soon followed by himself.

End flashback

Dark’s eyes widen as the memory hits him like a truck, taking his breath with it. He looks over at the unmoving demon next to him that he has spent the majority of his long life with. The rest of his memories that he has been blocking come at him in a flood. Long nights, warm beds, steamy showers, hunting for their next victim, interesting bathroom visits, all times he had spent with Anti. Most of it had ended in extremely amazing sex, but then there were also the other times. The time that they had just laid in the meadow and stared at the night sky waiting for a shooting star to wish for eachother. The time they ran through the burning forest full of fire they had started just for shits. It was at this moment Dark regretted that night all those years ago the most. Emotions were a funny thing to him. He hated that you could feel so many at the same time. He hated feeling at all, except when it came to Anti. That was the one time he enjoyed emotions because with Anti around, Dark didn’t feel as cold.

Dark was pulled out of his deep train of thoughts as Anti began to move and wake up. Dark quickly moved to his feet as was standing just as Anti’s eyes opened. Anti gasped in shock as he first saw the shadowy figure looming over him. He clenches his pointed teeth together in fear remembering their past meeting.

“ _I dIdN't dO ANythInG wROng. I jus-“_ Anti begins but Dark stops him with a finger on his lips.

“ ** _Shh, Ki- Anti. I know. You healed Jack but when he woke up he got scared and he kicked you. You were already weak from the amount of power you have exerted today so the blunt head injury knocked you out. I carried you down here and placed you on the sofa. Youve been out for about an hour now, actually.”_** Dark explains. Anti looks extremely shocked so he must have noticed that Dark had almost called him his pet name, kitten. Dark sighs before placing his hand onto Anti’s head, at which Anti recoils. Dark sighs again realizing the extent of the consequences from his earlier actions.

“ ** _Anti im not going to hurt you. I just have to make sure you are not bleeding from the injury. I take that back, it most likely will hurt once I find the impact wound. Just trust me, ok?”_** Dark coos to the best of his ability. He’s not all that great at making people feel better, being the fact that he was a demon and all. Anti simply nods as Dark reaches around his head, searching for the wound. When he finds it, there is a large lump from the impact and Anti hisses from the pain through gritted teeth. Dark pulls back his hand and is relieved to see that there’s no blood on his fingertips.

“ ** _Your all good Anti. Let me go grab an ice pack from the kitchen, so DO NOT MOVE. Didn’t mean to yell, force of habit. Just, stay ok?”_** Dark corrects before awkwardly rubbing his head and shuffling out of the room like a giddy child. Anti watches him before letting out a bout of childish high pitched and psychotic laughter at Dark’s foolishness. Dark scowls at Anti when he comes back in with a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a paper towel.

“ _ThanKs_.” Anti says as he takes the bag and puts it onto the back of his head, growling slightly at the pain and cold. Dark instantly reaches out and strokes Anti’s hair due to force of habit before grabbing onto his hand that wasn’t holding an ice pack. Anti stares at him curiously.

“ ** _Anti, I… I’m sorry for the way I behaved earlier. I let my temper flare and I hurt you. You aren’t nothing and you mean lots to people… to me. Now I was still very serious about all the people in this house. You are not to harm them, I’m not going to either and I broke that rule for hurting you. I’m sorry Anti. I hope you can forgive me for both what I did today and all those years ago.”_** Dark states, grasping firmly onto Anti’s hand and then cupping his cheek. Anti instantly melts into the touch, making a sound almost like the purring of an extremely happy feline.

“ _Of courSe I forgiVE you, yA diNgus! I meAn I have my FaIR shARe oF wrongdoInGs also. I sHouLdn't have staBBed Jack or punchED Mark, and I shoUlDn’T haVe trEAted you like that laSt tiMe I saw you. I got A bit… PoWEr hungry to say THe least. You were thE only person ever To carE for me, to lOve me, and I TUrned aROund and threw IT aLl awAy.”_ Anti quietly says, his glitches worsening as the words went on because of his flaring emotions. Dark smiles and places a soft kiss onto Anti’s forehead, causing the glitches to stop completely. Anti smiled so big it could light up a room at this extremely small act. It gave him hope of something better. And for the first time in a long while Dark smiled too.

“ ** _Goodnight Kitten._** ” Dark whispers into Anti’s ear as he begins to drift back to sleep. Dark places a soft kiss onto Anti’s lips, tucked the glitch demon’s hair back and gets up to leave as Anti falls fast asleep. As he turns around he sees Mark and Jack staring at him wide eyed and grinning like two children.

“DARK AND ANTI SITTING IN A TREE, KISSING!” The two sing in unison. Dark blushes before once more dissipating into a puff of black smoke. This was not going to be fun for Dark to explain to Mark and Jack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of the gap, I’ve been busy with stupid school stuff. I hoped you all liked this chapter and thank you for almost 240 reads, that is amazing!


	7. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light smut warning. Anti and Dark haven’t seen each other in a long time. Or at least REALLY seen all of each other.

__Dark snarls as he loudly slams the door to the guest room behind him. They were such children! All he did was show one tiny bit of affection towards Anti and they treat it like the sky is falling. It was just a simple gesture, although Mark doesn’t know about he and Anti’s past relationship. He growls loudly. You know what? Why does he even care what Mark thinks? He’s just a weak host after all. Dark smirks before teleporting back downstairs and literally grabbing Mark and Jack by the collar of their shirt and teleporting them upstairs and shoving them against a wall.

 ** _“Neither of you are going to say a single word about what you saw. I have known Anti for a long time, much longer than you two numbskulls can even imagine, and a good many of those years were spent on rather intimate terms. I’m not going to put up with any of your bullshit when it comes to how I’m going to be treating him, so long as he behaves, in your presence. You will treat him with respect and forgive his mistakes. He expressed his remorse, and therefore has been forgiven. Jack, I will understand if it takes you awhile to learn to trust him, but believe me when I say, yes he has his flaws, but under that is a genuinely good demon who I care for. Yeah, demon and good don’t usually coincide with one another, but look at me. He can be an ass, but you will not say a word. Nice talk.”_**  
Dark says before letting go of Mark and Jack, teleporting downstairs back to Anti. He sits down on the floor beside the glitch demon and lays his head against the couch.

Mark looks at Jack with wide eyes.   
“Uh, Jack? I think we should leave them to whatever it is they are going to do. I don’t want to see Dark mad.”  
Mark says nervously pulling on the collar of Jack’s shirt.

“Ya know, I think yer right. Let’s go Merk.”  
Jack says grabbing Mark’s hand and pulling him upstairs. They close the door and decide to watch Stranger Things while spooning one another.

Dark sighs relieved when Mark and Jack go upstairs. He didn’t really want to deal with them at all at the moment. He freezes in his place when he feels a hand run through his hair and a pair of lips touch his forehead. He smiles and bends his neck back to see Anti hovering over him with a goofy grin.

 ** _“Sly dog.”_** Dark says with a chuckle as he flicks Anti in the nose who instantly glitches a little bit which makes Dark laugh.

“ _It’s nOt that funnY you asShat.”_ Anti says playfully, still grinning. He felt fully better since demons were able to heal very quickly it was like he never hit his head in the first place. Now he was back to mischievous bouncing off the walls Anti. Dark stands up and looks at the glitch demon, sits up on the sofa in response.

“ ** _Well someone’s feeling much better. Fuckheads 1 and 2 are upstairs so we can do whatever we want._** ” Dark says with a smirk looking over Anti a bit, memories of Anti under him melting at his every touch hitting him, making him grow slightly aroused. Anti notices the smirk and returns it. He stands up and pulls Dark close to him.

“ _Is there something you hAd in minD?”_ Anti whispers into Dark’s ear before giving his neck a slight nip. Dark’s breath hitches a bit at the bite, his arousal only growing. He growls softly and pushes Anti back down onto the couch and pressing his hands onto the others chest, holding Anti firmly in place. Anti was already breathing heavily hoping this was going the way he thinks it will.

“ ** _I don’t know Anti. Maybe there is. Maybe I was picturing you underneath me moaning like mad at every single touch I give you. Maybe I was picturing you digging your nails into my back as I fuck you into next month.”_** Darks says huskily, his pants now uncomfortably tight. Anti blushes slightly at how forceful Dark was being and to be honest, he loved it. Dark gets onto the sofa basically straddling Anti before bending down and biting at his neck. Anti lets out a soft moan in response and Dark smirks madly.

“ ** _If I remember correctly, you have a tendency to get a bit loud, and if your already moaning from a simple bite, well I can’t imagine how loud you’re going to be later. Come on kitten, there’s work to be done.”_** Dark says getting off of Anti and lifting him bridal style. Anti smirks looking up at Dark.

“ _And why Would tHat Be, Darky?_ ” Anti asks, cheeks still a soft rose in color. Dark roughly kisses Anti and carries him up the stairs and to the guest bedroom. He throws Anti onto the bed roughly before slamming the door shut. He doesn’t make the room sound proof though, he wants Mark and Jack to know exactly what he was doing. He smirks before going back and straddling Anti and pinning his hands above his head. He moves his hips against Anti’s, making the glitch demon moan and struggle in Dark’s iron grip.

“ _Fookin tease. SOme tings don’t CHaNge._ ” Anti struggles to say through all of his moans and labored breaths. Dark snarls and picks Anti up against his hips. Anti gives a lustful smirk and latches onto Dark. Dark pins Anti against the wall, bending the shadows to pin Anti’s hands above his head. Dark smirks before summoning a shock collar and remote, causing Anti’s eyes to light up upon seeing it and just looking at it causes him to moan. He lifts his chin as a signal for Dark to put it around his neck and Dark does.

“ ** _You’re going to have to earn it. Tell me what you want Kitten. Beg for it_**.”  
Dark whispers huskily into Anti’s ear before beginning to palm Anti through his jeans. Anti moans and bucks his hips into the touch desperate for more friction.

“ _I want ya to fook me. Please Daddy Darky. And use the shocks every time I deserve them for making you feel good. I want ya to make me scream your name over and over. Please.”_  
Anti says in a pleading and weak tone. He moans loudly when Dark grinds against him. Dark bites hard into the base of Anti’s neck.

“ ** _As you wish.”_**  
Dark growls out calling off the shadows and letting Anti’s hands drop. When they do Dark snakes his hands underneath Anti’s shirt and slowly lifts it off. He grins before making Anti’s hands get pinned above his head again. Dark then moves his hands down to remove Anti’s jeans. He slowly pulls them down to his ankles and takes them off completely from there. This left Anti in nothing but his boxers with a sizable bulge extending the black fabric. Dark smirks as he pulls those down too, Anti now panting against the wall with precum leaking out his tip.

“ _StOp being a tEAse. Please Daddy Darky I’ll be good.”_ Anti says in a whiny and childish voice. Dark leans in and bites at the nape of Anti’s neck before biting around Anti’s Adam’s apple through the collar making the glitch demon moan loudly. Dark finally can’t take it anymore. He makes the shadows holding Anti to the wall dissipate. He then pulls Anti to the bed and roughly shoves him onto it. Dark then pins Anti to the bed by holding him down with a hand on his chest. He looks the other demon in the eye and placing his hand on the other’s throat.

“ ** _Beg Kitten. And it better be good enough or you aren’t getting anything._** ” Dark says lustfully glaring at Anti.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you to those who have commented it really means a lot and I take them all to heart. The support is amazing. Love you all and prepare yourselves for the next chapter 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
